Pre-round Comments
Pre-round comments appear in every BTD game. Here's a list of all of them shown through Round 1 to 750. Comments / means that the round has no comment after you beat it. Add more if you want. #That was too easy. 30 more coming up. #Blue Bloons ahead. #You should seriously build anoth- Wait, you already did? You built another tower, right? #Blue and red at the same time. Well, it could be true next round. #If you unlock a tower, you have it permanently, if you have a Ninja Kiwi account. #A ton of towers and bloons are added. By the way, greens are coming. #/ #Wonder why Ice Tower's unlocked earlier? Ranks have changed. #You can do non-BTD6 stuff. If you have nostalgia, play BTD5. #Good ol' yellow bloons. They are speedy. #First regens coming up. #Having fun? #Pink Bloons are coming up. They are some of the fastest bloons. Bomb towers are likely to miss them. #Purples appear this round. #/ #Hey...the orange bloons might destroy you this round. #Black bloons approaching. #/ #Like the regens last round? They are hard. #White bloons are immune to freezing. NOW you have to rely on Glue Gunners. #Some references are in this game. Hint. #/ #I can't see the bloons and oh, they're camos. #/ #Did you imagine Regen and Camo at the same time? If yes, this is the round you are looking for. #/ #Zebra Bloons are hard, aren't they? #Rainbow bloons, pretty fast, pretty deadly, and pretty pretty. Well, they're rainbows, aren't they? #/ #Might want to use explosives for the next round. #First damaging bloons coming up. #Camo Leads were in those bloons. #/ #/ #One spawner bloon. Are you up to the challenge? #Spawner bloons spawns bloons 2 ranks lower than itself. #Health and damages are here. Noticed the towers lately? #4th upgrades are very powerful. #Here's some more spawner bloons. #Liked those ceramics? #Next round is the answer to life, the universe, and everything. #Watch out for round 49! #Wait a second... at the previous comment, that was the same round to watch for at BTD5! #Yummy! Chocolate Bloon approaching! #Round 46 includes the first blimp ever made. #You knew the M.O.A.B.? It still owns you. #Watch the exit, you might see something surprising... #Got any Super Monkeys yet? #You may want to watch your step. An I.G.B.M. is approaching. #S.C.O.U.T. is here!!! Don't let it zoom around your defenses. #Let's step this up a bit. This is getting too easy for you. Money from bloons are reduced. #Did you know that there is a blimp that destroys towers, and steals your money when it gets through? I doubt you will get that far, but maybe... #Aqua Bloons falling at the track right now. #Camo Bloon hordes are approaching. #Tired of colorful bloons? Now face this completely bluey Blimp. #/ #/ #/ #Might want to think about this for a bit. #/ #/ #Next round is too darn hard. #Liked 122 ceramics and 75 leads? #/ #Liked the B.F.B.? #/ #I don't recommend throwing a dart in part of this round. #/ #You might want to check your special agents. There's a lot now! #Burning Blimps coming. Can you withstand the Fire? #In a couple of rounds is the princesses. You have been warned. #/ #/ #You better watch out for their star showers. #S.P.I.C.A. wants to talk to you. #Wait, I was just kidding last time. #/ #/ #I'm stern about this round, this one's a beast. #S.H.I.E.L.D. incoming!!! And no, this has nothing to do with Nick Fury. #We're still going, and your money's going down... unless you have a farm. # You may want to get some camo detection for the next round... # How did you like those D.D.T.s? They're fast, they can't get blown up, and you can't be punctured! Wait, how did you pop them? :S #You're playing for this long? Round 85. Time to meet Mark I. #ZOMGs seem not to be a problem. What about 10 BFB's? And Camo Regen Rainbows? #/ #According to BTD5, overkill isn't in the monkey glossary... unless you count temples or other towers... #/ #/ #Prepare to meet your doom. #100 MOAB's approaching. #According to secret files, bloons can actually speak! Now, that's a weird discovery! #The S.S.S.B. is going to attack in this round alongside some other Bloons. The Slow Stealthy Super Blimp spawns many D.D.T.s, so I hope you're ready. #Going nostalgic again? Go play Bloons Tower Defense 1, its the best original game created! #Hmmm... there's a strange trio coming now. #Probabily you have buyed TMOPTE! #Mwahahahahaha. Check RBE. #I bet the low health BGM from Pokemon Black and White is playing in your head now. #You have reached to one hundred. You'll fight someone special. It will be rewarding. #Freeplay, freeplay, freeplay. Have fun! Wait, did you see this last time. #Huh. Rank 65? Well not any longer! #Those were the Scientologist bloons. Very easy to pop. You didn't make them berserk, did you? #/ #/ #The DDT Type X has found you. 119. Warning: Get ready to get trolled. 120. The P.Y.R.O. is coming. Can you take the heat this time? 125. O.M.I.C.R.O.N. is here. Beware, This guy will wreck your towers if you ain't careful. 131. E.V.O is coming. Bloon Evolver FTW! 140. Protip: Place Towers to beat MOAB Class Bloons... 184. Get your nuclear alarm siren ready... 185. Sound the nuclear alarm siren, because the A.I.R.R.A.I.D.E.R will mess up your day real bad... 401. Sir Meta Knight is coming. Watch out for that Mach Tornado. 666. Laser beams, explosions, whirlwinds everywhere. What about revisiting all the good old bloons that you could pop without a problem... with LOTS of them? 749: Prepare your best towers because this is gonna be your ticket towards doom! 750. Congratulations for finding the last round. Prepare to die. (Or, if you would get Ultimate King of the G.F.B.s) Did you just perfectly win round 749 without a life lost? Now enjoy the streams of ZOMGs. 751. You reached it. The Most Hard Level. Now take these 9 The Most OP Bloons. You will lost. I know. 752. Why you seeing this message when the final round finish? Because now you fight infinite conception-only blimps with double speed. This is your final warning: Infinite are so... Difficult. Hope you are ready. 753. If you finished round 752 and you reached this round, then you are a cheater! O_O If you didn't cheat, then it's most likely a glitch! Welp, your chances of beating this round is very slim since ALL joke conceptions will come, and there's infinity of them... 754. Final Warning: Round 755 will guratunee you will be overwhelmed by every OP bloons. But this round will now guarantee death. Like the last round, you won't survive this round. It's time to go big or go home. It's time to decide... 755. You have been officially warned. Prepare to loose to EVERY BLOONS, MOAB CLASS, BOSSES, JOKE CONCEPTIONS AND NON JOKE CONCEPTIONS EVER CREATED! Have fun. 1000. If you pass this round, you will restart from round 1. 1001. Just joking, you might had never ending frustration if you had to retry all over. 1337. GG M8. You are the most pro bloon popper the bloons have ever seen. Now the RBE's Infinite, but the bloons are all red. Either you lose, or you cheat. WARNING: IF YOU GO PAST THIS ROUND, YOUR ACCOUNT WILL BE BANNED. 2000: Yeah. Where do you live? do you, do you live in your house? do you live with your family? OH WAIT i forgot that your under the age of 18 you DUMBFACE! Jesus Christ! what is wrong with the humane society of today? You are so INSECURE of your own little society that you cant even live in it today, you have to live in the comfort of your own house. why dont you go out and make some insults for some other ppl i actually do, I faught a man that was 3ft taller than me! YOU FREAKING NO LIFE! 9001: What's your power level? I call hax. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Pre-round Comments Category:Public Pages Category:Public Compilation Pages